yugiohfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Erghts/Fix summoning an beggininger duel style
Fix monster card game is a alternative duel monster game created by Dobel Baikal from campus muto designed to fix all type of missplays result of the growing complexity of the game and erasing limitations like Natural style gaming equires to know the rulings and posibilities but learn it with the experience and by scales this is part of Beginninger Style and Natural style Fix monster card game is a help for the main game ''' '''Fix cards are three Fix Monsters, Fix Spells and Fix Traps each fix card type have its own categories and crest icons Fix Zone is a deck inserted out of game mat besides player hand ''' '''Fix Monsters Spell and Trap cards have a Beryl colour template Fix cards limit doesn,t exist is equal to fix cards required to the duel ''' '''Each style contains specific fix cards and only can be used in the current style Guide fix from natural style,law fix for starter style support fix for tech, and allowance fix for improver style How works Fix cards contain effects for general situations and specific example if you activated a card for negate the effect of a opponent monster that cannot be targeted search in fix zone and activates Steel dress fix quick spell card send it to graveyard choose the same monster can be targeted this turn is an example of Beggininger Style Natural Style Natural Style is a special card game mechanic created for people with discapacity ,deck plays based in answer searching depending of the discapacity level the game can include a notepad to write and check the movements when player doubts stop his movement and go to consult to fix guide-type cards about what to do do the movement indicated from guide and duel follows made the follow move then consult again the action loops all the duel this is the system used by duelist with memory diseases as example Natural Style decks and cards are produced by duel special medicine campus there are a variety of systems depending of discapacity Beggininger Style Beggininger Style divide in Starter Style and Tech Style Starter Style you know some or all the basics but not incorporate yet in dont anulate the play when mistake commit across chain the action using fix cards to this avoid reboot or quit the duel for this you need to play against a ruling knower what indicates what mistake you commit and fix the card in fix deck to solution it example if you forgot to draw a card and go to main phase the opponent says "you forgot to draw a card" so search in fix deck a card that allows to draw a card example Elisa the Miraculous can be special summoned during the main phase and allow to draw a card from top of deck when more mistakes you commit more fix cards can be used while learn about the game fix cards used for starter style are called law-type Dobel thinks to include it with starter decks fix support cards arent allowed in profesional environment cause its thought to use as complement for who start to play the cardgame or non official duels support fix cards only can be used to fix missplays ever when you have fix cards to fix that missplays otherwise is cheating the specific decks to fix missplays with the basics is named fix starter Beggininger Tech You know all the basics of the game but dont know to construct a consistent deck so you have fix support type cards that teach you the different mechanics advanced draws , many special summons , speed spells and trap cards , useful monsters staples for any or specific deck etc with time you will learn to do an own consistent deck depending what you wish to learn there are many varieties of fix tech decks Improver Style Improver Style is know the game and how to do a consistent deck so you can do own deck with some "cheating" boost using allowance type fix cards example you know that more than 3 copies of the same card arent allowed in the deck but you have 4 copies of Blue-eyes white dragon to fusion summon Blue Eyes Tetra Dragon cards used for Improver style are called allowance-type can be used with advanced, estructure, hybrid, own archetype there are specific allowance type and generic allowance type , allowance type fix cards arent allowed to be used as support fix type cause a player that use a deck with allowance fix type cards requires to knows the game is a cheating approved duel style that break the rules taking it as new rules Allowance fix card type are allowed in profesional environment but have an own banlist ''' '''Cards crest Some cards representation images soon Category:Blog posts